


霸道皇帝俏宰相

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [38]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 剧本, 家庭伦理剧, 重生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作，大体上是一个老赵重生追妻的狗血小言故事。





	霸道皇帝俏宰相

第一幕·第一场  
【后周显德三年二月。滁州城下。】  
赵普：赵将军，属下是朝廷新命的滁州军事判官。这是告身文书，请过目。  
赵匡胤：（盯着文书看了许久，似乎并没有递还的意思）  
赵普：赵将军？  
赵匡胤：（如梦初醒，上前一把抓住赵普的手）则……咳咳，得赵先生相助，某幸甚，幸甚。  
赵普：（独白）我们以前见过吗？为什么他表现得如此……热络？  
【潘美作偏将打扮上。】  
潘美：禀将军，属下等方才在城中搜捕，擒得盗贼数百人。敢问应如何处置？  
赵普：（独白）数百人？恐怕多半是冤枉的吧。  
赵匡胤：仓促之间恐怕错怪无辜百姓，还是先审讯一番再说。  
赵普：将军仁厚。这审讯之事，如果信得过属下……  
赵匡胤：（笑）我正有此意，便劳烦先生了。  
【六个时辰后。】  
赵匡胤：（递茶）先生辛苦了一日，先喝口水罢。  
赵普：（独白）他倒是有心。（饮茶）  
赵匡胤：不知赵先生之前在何处高就？  
赵普：不过苟全于乱世，托迹于诸侯罢了。  
赵匡胤：敢问先生今后有什么打算？  
赵普：（笑）怎么，将军要给某介绍个好去处不成？  
赵匡胤：（正色）则平兄，我需要你，来帮我吧。  
赵普：（微怔）你……你能给我什么？  
赵匡胤：（声音温柔）有没有人跟你说过，你有王佐之才？  
赵普：王佐？（哂笑）赵大将军，你就不怕我上报朝廷，说你有不臣之心？  
赵匡胤：（突然握住他的手）则平，你不会的。有你我二人在一起，足以改变整个天下的局势，你不能错过这个机会。  
赵普：（独白）他一定是疯了……可不知为什么，看着这个男人的眼睛，我突然很想陪他疯一次。  
赵普：既然将军这么说，属下便拭目以待了。

第一幕·第二场  
【后周显德三年二月。滁州城下。】  
赵匡胤：（投色子）哈哈哈，这局又是我赢了！快把钱拿过来！  
窦仪：（尴尬）则平，这位便是赵将军。  
赵普：赵将军，属下是朝廷新命的滁州军事判官。这是告身文书，请过目。  
赵匡胤：（不耐烦地挥手）你没看见我现在忙着吗？有什么事待会再说！  
赵普：（沉声）朝廷公事不容耽搁，还请将军拨冗处置。  
赵匡胤：（独白）所以说我最讨厌的就是这种穷酸措大，披不了战袍骑不了战马，偏偏还喜欢对打仗的事指手画脚。待我将他赶走。  
赵匡胤：（转头）你叫什么？  
赵普：属下赵普。  
赵匡胤：（大笑）那你倒跟我是本家兄弟，下来一起玩两局如何？  
赵普：……  
【潘美作偏将打扮上。】  
潘美：禀将军，属下等方才在城中搜捕，擒得盗贼数百人。敢问应如何处置？  
赵匡胤：这点小事还来问我，依律不是该弃市吗？把这些趁火打劫的王八蛋，统统推出去砍了。  
赵普：将军且慢！  
赵匡胤：（似笑非笑）赵先生有何指教？  
赵普：城中纵有盗贼，也不该达到数百人之多，其中必有冤情。还请将军先派人审讯一番，免得错怪了无辜百姓。  
赵匡胤：（独白）与我对视这么久，他目光竟未动摇。胆色不错，倒也并非全无是处。  
赵匡胤：哼，真是妇人之仁。军务紧要，如何腾得出人手来做这种鸡毛蒜皮之事？  
赵普：此事交由属下一人处理即可，定会给将军一个满意的交代。  
赵匡胤：（独白）不知为什么，看着这个男人的眼睛，我鬼使神差地答应了他。  
【六个时辰后。】  
赵匡胤：（歉疚）今日若不是先生明断，某就铸成大错了。  
赵匡胤：（独白）也许我过去对读书人的想法，确实有些偏颇。  
赵普：（疲倦而满足）人命关天，属下幸不辱命。  
赵匡胤：（独白）他……他的笑竟这样好看。  
赵匡胤：先生辛苦了一日。天色不早，某送你往营中歇息罢。  
赵普：不敢劳烦将军，属下自己回去即可。（欲起身，却跌了个趔趄。）  
赵匡胤：（一把揽住）你站都站不稳了，怎么还要逞强？  
赵普：……属下失态了，多谢将军出手相助。  
赵匡胤：（独白）我活了三十多岁，头一次搂着个男人还想亲他，我他/娘/的一定是疯了。

第二幕·第一场  
【后周显德七年正月。赵府。】  
赵匡义：（焦虑）则平兄，二哥这次去韩通府上会不会有事？  
赵普：无妨。（拍拍他肩膀）此事节帅之前已经与某商议过。韩指挥并非远虑之人，只要他相信节帅赤胆忠心，便不会加害于我等……不过必须节帅亲往，示之以诚方可。  
赵普：（独白）他怎么可能跟我商量过？事先哪怕漏出一星半点口风，我拼死也得给他拦住。我敢说赵匡胤就是想到这点，才故意把我蒙在鼓里——他把所有人都蒙在鼓里。我敢说待会儿石守信他们就该来找我，问要不要直接打上门去了。  
赵匡义：（松了一口气）那便好。  
赵普：（独白）稳住，赵则平，你得稳住。如果连你也乱了阵脚，万一发生什么事，还有谁能救他——或者更糟，给他报仇？  
【两个时辰后。】  
赵匡胤：则平，我回来了。  
赵普：……节帅。  
赵匡胤：你脸色不太好，有哪里不舒服吗？  
赵普：（叹气）我这儿（指胸口）是不太舒服，快给你吓停了。  
赵匡胤：（挽住手）抱歉，是我的错。  
赵普：节帅下次再兵行险招，劳驾先知会属下一声。  
赵匡胤：没有下次。则平，我怎么能让你为我担惊受怕？我舍不得。  
赵普：你……你怎么突然说这些。  
赵匡胤：（声音轻柔）告诉我，如果这次我没能从韩府回来，你会怎么做？  
赵普：（咬嘴唇）  
赵匡胤：则平，告诉我。  
赵普：（低声）我……我义不独生……唔……  
赵普：（独白）他的吻太过强势，我无法推开，也或许我根本不想推开。事到如今，怎么还能否认自己的心意？倒还不如认下这桩风流案，哪怕明日事败同赴死，也该不留任何遗憾。  
赵匡胤：（喘息）现在说后悔还来得及……  
赵普：啰嗦什么，赶紧进……啊……

第二幕·第二场  
【后周显德七年正月。韩府。】  
赵匡胤：多谢韩太尉款待，赵某就此拜别了。  
韩通：点检慢走。  
韩守钧：父亲！今日若放了赵匡胤走，以后再想杀他，可就难了！  
韩通：闭嘴！我大周朝堂柱石，岂容你这孽子加害！此事休要再提！  
韩守钧：（惨笑）哈哈，父亲纵虎归山，恐怕来日我们全家忠良，都要丧在那乱臣贼子的手里！  
韩通：滚下去！  
赵匡胤：（独白）从韩通府上出来，我方觉得有些后怕。他那位身有残疾的“橐驼儿”确实才智超群，一眼就看出我心怀反意。所幸韩瞪眼刚愎自用，并未听从儿子的建议。今日的事要是易地而处，恐怕则平会一而再再而三地相劝，直到我改变主意吧。哈哈，正是因为笃定无论如何他都会铺好后路，我才敢走出这样大胆的一步棋啊。  
【半个时辰后。赵府。】  
赵匡胤：则平，我回来了。  
赵普：……节帅。  
赵匡胤：你脸色不太好，有哪里不舒服吗？  
赵普：（低声）属下无事……节帅此次韩府之行，可还顺利？  
赵匡胤：（大笑）这次可惊险得很，差点就没能回……  
赵匡胤：（独白）对上他的眼神，我突然说不下去。只觉得整颗心都跟着揪起来，好像自己真的做错了什么。  
赵普：千金之子坐不垂堂，节帅下次，请千万不要再亲临险地了。  
赵匡胤：你担心我？  
赵匡胤：（独白）我隐隐从他这番指责底下抓到了什么，也许……也许我那些不足为外人道的隐晦念想，并不是一厢情愿。我觉得之前在韩府喝的酒一下子都烧起来了。  
赵普：（垂眼）我……诸位同僚都很担心节帅的安危……唔……  
赵匡胤：（独白）他的唇冰凉柔软，在我的侵袭下无措地颤抖。其间滋味，远比我三年前的想象还要甜美得多。  
赵普：（惊慌）节帅……节帅你醉了……快放开我……  
赵匡胤：打从认得你开始，我就再没清醒过。（低笑）则平，你得负责。  
赵匡胤：（独白）明日出兵之事，便是我也没有必胜的把握……因此今晚，是得到他的最后一个机会。我不允许自己放过。

第三幕·第一场  
【大宋建隆元年四月。枢密院外。】  
吕余庆：平时倒不见则平兄笑得如此开怀，有什么高兴的事，君可愿与弟分享一二？  
赵普：（独白）其实我方才在想官家，只是不好跟余庆这么说。说来也奇怪，我这位好友为人温和端方，当年在主上幕府便人缘极好，但元朗却好像一直对他比较冷淡。我曾经试探过几次，却也没有问出他到底心结在何处。  
赵普：（笑）今日风光正好，我心情也愉悦了很多。  
吕余庆：风光虽好，只可惜春华已逝。  
赵普：哎，话不能这么说。过了春还有夏，过了秋还有冬，一岁四时各有各的风景，都是好的。  
吕余庆：（点头）则平兄说的是，是我太着相了——这等孟夏好风光，若不是而今国家多事，定要邀君往京郊一游的。  
赵普：我大宋初立国，周朝旧臣有些不忿也是人之常情，官家并非不能包容。然而如上党李筠般公然挑起反旗，已经是谋逆大罪，断不可忍。（低声）官家已经决定御驾亲征，赖天之威，此去必然成功。你我不必对此过于忧心。  
吕余庆：弟也正是为此事而来。（叹气）官家有意命我任东京留守之职，然而兹事体大，窃以为由则平兄来做更为合适……弟甘愿为佐贰。  
赵普：（独白）余庆所言，确实是出自一片拳拳之心。只是比起东京留守，我却更想随驾从征……讨逆之事说来轻松，其实凶险万分，这种时候我怎能不在元朗身边？恐怕这次要让友人失望了。  
赵匡胤：则平自然是要随朕出征的，此事就不劳吕卿费心了。  
赵普：官家？  
吕余庆：……陛下。  
赵匡胤：（示威般挽上赵普的手，口气不善）吕卿还有什么话要说吗？  
吕余庆：（苦笑）无事，臣告退了。  
【吕余庆下。】  
赵匡胤：以后离他远一点。  
赵普：（皱眉）为何？余庆最是正人君子，与他往来有什么不妥？  
赵匡胤：君子？（冷笑）好一个君子！他分明恋慕于你，对你心怀不轨，你真的看不出来？  
赵普：（独白）这醋吃得也太莫名了吧……元朗最近受了什么刺激？按他的标准，恐怕我身边所有的友人——包括他亲弟弟——都对我心怀不轨。  
赵普：这是没有的事。官家莫要以己心度人……唔……  
赵匡胤：（暧昧地抚摸方才被啃咬得嫣红的唇瓣）唉，我的则平怎么就意识不到自己有多招人呢。真想把你锁起来，藏在只有我一个人知道的地方。  
赵普：（耳尖通红）你……你方才说要我随你出征？  
赵匡胤：是。（拥紧怀中的人）你活着是我的人，死了是我的鬼。我人在哪里，你就要跟我到哪里。不管发生什么，我都不会放手。  
赵普：嗯。（低声）无论前路是生还是死，我都随你一起去。

第三幕·第二场  
【大宋建隆元年四月。御书房。】  
赵匡胤：（玩味）赵则平要你来跟我说，他想随驾从征？  
赵光义：他是这么说的。  
赵匡胤：（独白）自从那一夜缠绵后，则平私下里总是躲着我。若不是建国伊始百废待兴，我早就捉住他把话说清楚了。如今他愿意自投罗网，真是再好不过。  
赵匡胤：（大笑）光义，就他那副小身子骨，恐怕连甲胄的重量都受不住——便是随我去讨逆，又有何益？倒不如留在东京城，也好跟你有个照应。  
赵光义：（笑）我也觉得这样更好……只是则平兄心意甚坚，弟不能夺。  
赵匡胤：那你告诉他，真想跟着去就自己来跟我说。像这样假手于人，朕什么都不会答应他。  
赵光义：（挑眉）二哥这可是已经答应了。  
赵匡胤：（瞪）就你小子机灵！还不滚下去准备留守的事！  
赵光义：是是，臣告退。  
【赵光义下。赵普上。】  
赵普：……陛下。  
赵匡胤：这会儿舍得来见朕了？（调笑）走近点嘛，我又不会吃了你。  
赵普：（深吸一口气）陛下此次御驾亲征，臣愿为扈从，望官家许臣以驱驰。  
赵匡胤：（站起身缓步上前）你要随我一起去？  
赵普：是。  
赵匡胤：（低沉）你就不怕我会忍不住再对你做什么？  
赵普：（咬唇）陛下乃是圣君明主，前次不过酒后一时意乱，又怎么会一错再错……啊！  
赵匡胤：我那时清醒得很。（紧紧搂住怀里的人）则平，如果喜欢你是错，恐怕我要明知故犯一辈子了。  
赵普：（叹）此事非社稷之福，还请官家……割爱。  
赵匡胤：（轻笑）从小到大，我想要的东西还从来没有得不到的。无论是这个位置，还是你。（在眉心印下一个吻）你我如今已有夫妻之实，我怎么可能还会放手？  
赵普：（声音颤抖）臣不愿如此，求陛下莫要强人所难……唔……  
赵匡胤：则平，你若真的不愿，我也不会强求。可你分明也心系于我，为什么还要骗自己？  
赵普：我……我没……  
赵匡胤：上次如果我没能从韩通府上回来，你会做什么？  
赵普：臣……  
赵匡胤：回答我！  
赵普：若主上事败，臣当然要自寻生路。  
赵匡胤：你敢！（气急败坏）赵则平！你好得很！我成全你！这次出征你就不用去了，万一我死……  
赵普：（一把捂住他的嘴）你会长命百岁。  
赵匡胤：（伸舌舔了舔他手心）  
赵普：（迅速缩回手，自暴自弃）陛下如果出事，臣……我哪里还有生路？  
赵匡胤：说大声点，我没听清楚。  
赵普：……官家。  
赵匡胤：都这时候了你还叫我官家？  
赵普：唉，元朗你先放开我……唔……

第四幕·第一场  
【大宋建隆元年十二月。赵普宅。】  
赵普：（独白）那天晚上，我是在裹挟着风雪气息的拥抱中醒来的。他胸膛的温度不似往日炽热，却依旧让人安心。  
赵普：（睁开眼睛，有点迷糊）元朗？  
赵匡胤：（抬手揉了揉他额前碎发）再睡会吧，我没什么事，就是来看看你。  
赵普：（坐起来，拉过身边人的手轻轻摩挲）不睡了……外面冷得很吧？  
赵匡胤：（笑）是有点冷，还下了挺大的雪。  
赵普：这样的天气何苦出来，有什么事传我进宫就行。  
赵匡胤：就是因为这样的天气才该我过来，不然冻着你还是我心疼。  
赵普：说得跟我不心疼你似的……（托腮）官家夜半过我，有何贵干？  
赵匡胤：（凑过来亲亲他脸颊）踏雪寻芳。  
赵普：（微微脸红）你……你别闹，正经点。  
赵匡胤：（搂紧怀里的人）我正经得很。我就是觉得，今天这个日子就得跟我的则平在一处，才不辜负这样的夜，这样的雪。  
赵普：（独白）元朗素有失眠的毛病，要有人陪着才安稳些。无奈以我的身份毕竟不好夜夜留宿宫中，是以他有时会耐不住跑出来找我……然而说得像今天这么郑重，却从没有过。我竭力思考，却怎么也想不到最近有什么特殊的日子。  
赵匡胤：（抚上他眉头）在想什么？  
赵普：啊，没什么。（若有所思）元朗，当年你我在滁州相识，是我们第一次见面吗？  
赵匡胤：……怎么突然提起这个？  
赵普：（苦笑）也许我更该问，你是不是曾经喜欢过一个跟我很像的人？  
赵匡胤：你胡说什……  
赵普：今天对你和他来说，是很重要的日子吧。不是吗？  
赵匡胤：（突然怔住）  
赵普：（动作很慢地握住他的手）我很贪心。即使你对我已经这么好了，可我还是希望，你注视我的时候看到的只是我，而不是旁人。（低声）元朗，我……我对你心底那个人，又羡慕，又有些嫉妒。  
赵普：（独白）这番话在我心里已经盘旋很久，终于还是忍不住说了出来。我不知道是什么样的人让他如此牵念，也不知道是什么样的原因让他们分开。我只知道，如果他待我好是为了补偿对另一个人的亏欠，我不能接受。我宁可……从来没和他在一起过。  
赵匡胤：（捧起怀中人的脸）则平，我……我不知道该怎么说……  
赵普：（独白）他居然不生气？我本来已经有承受他的怒火的准备了。  
赵匡胤：你……你相信前世今生这种事吗？如果我告诉你，第一次见你之前，我已经爱了你一辈子呢？如果我告诉你，我心底的不是别人，就是你——前世的你——呢？  
赵普：（独白）我素来不信这种怪力乱神之说。  
赵普：……我信。元朗，我信你。  
赵普：（独白）他的说辞荒谬，可是望着我的眼神又那么真诚，让我不忍心说出那个“不”字。元朗，我会等。等你放下，等你告诉我真相，等你想明白现在陪着你的是活生生的我，而不是……你心底的那段记忆。

第四幕·第二场  
【大宋建隆元年十二月。赵普宅。】  
赵匡胤：（独白）虽然我俩已经互通了心迹，可则平有时还是拘着君臣礼节。我私底下跑他这儿勤了点，竟唬得人到家里也不敢换了官服。其实我倒更乐意见他便装的模样——比如说现在。不枉我大半夜顶风冒雪上门来。  
赵匡胤：（大笑）又不是第一次见，怎么看呆了不成？还不招呼朕进来？  
赵普：（眨了眨眼睛，也笑）我还以为是做梦。  
赵匡胤：（上前眼疾手快地把打算跪的人挽起来）免了免了，赶紧屋里去，万一冻着该我心疼了。  
赵普：（牵住他的手）这样的天气何苦出来，有什么事传臣进宫就行。  
赵匡胤：你这儿松快啊，不像宫里，地方大活气少。（凑上耳边）晚上怀里没人孤枕难眠，故来见卿。  
赵普：……正经点。  
赵匡胤：（挑眉）我哪儿不正经了？我就是觉得，难得遇上这样的夜这样的雪，必须得找我家则平喝酒睡觉才应景……  
赵普：官家。  
赵匡胤：爱妃何事？  
赵普：（深吸一口气）你自己来的吗？  
赵匡胤：啊，你不说我都忘了。走之前我派人去叫光义来着，那小子应该也快到了。  
赵匡胤：（独白）我并非不愿意和则平独处，只是今晚打算和他商量统一之事，让光义跟着听听也好。我也就这么一个堪大用的弟弟，不栽培他怎么行？  
赵普：成，我让他们下去准备，招待圣上和皇弟大驾光临。  
赵匡胤：不用太讲究，随意舒服就行。（戏谑）今晚上有酒有肉，有媳妇有兄弟，我可是万事皆足了。  
赵普：（白他一眼）官人能有今日，指不定上辈子积了多少德呢。  
赵匡胤：（口气突然认真起来）能遇见你，是我三生有幸。  
赵普：……嗯。  
【一个时辰后。】  
赵光义：（皱眉）我说，虽然则平烤肉的手艺很不错……但是官家大晚上把我叫过来，总不会只为了这个吧？  
赵匡胤：（瞪）猴急什么？都是行过冠礼的人了，怎么还毛毛躁躁的？  
赵光义：……哦。  
赵普：（语声温和）夜深雪重，主上降临当有国事相商罢。  
赵匡胤：（大笑）则平最知我心意……你看这方今天下，你我一榻外俱是他人之家，教朕如何睡得安稳？  
赵普：大宋的疆土，确实小了些。（抬起头来，眼神闪亮）如今正当南征北战讨平四方之时，不知官家对此如何打算？  
赵匡胤：（独白）之前我和则平也略略说过几次这个话题，他对前朝王朴在《平边策》里提出的“先南后北”战略是极为赞同的。我亦钦佩王侍中的识见，但从情感上来说，却更想先取太原。其实我也说不清楚为什么，也许消灭作为周朝世仇的北汉，能稍稍减轻我心底对世宗……对柴大哥的负疚？  
赵匡胤：（沉声）朕欲先下太原。  
赵普：（微愣）  
赵匡胤：则平，你怎么看？  
赵普：……此事臣不敢妄言。  
赵匡胤：（独白）我素知则平的脾气，他从不顾忌在我面前表达自己的看法。现在说是不敢妄言，其实就是不同意。看来我之前的想法确实轻率了，不过还是要看看他怎么说。  
赵匡胤：（眯起眼）怎么，先取北汉有什么不妥？  
赵普：（正色）攻克太原容易，然而此地北临契丹，西御灵夏。若此刻灭了北汉，我大宋就要独当西、北二面的边患，而此刻并非与辽人决战的时机……官家何不先讨平江南诸国。待到那时，北汉不过弹丸黑子之地，还能跑得了他么！  
赵匡胤：（眼神陡然凌厉起来）  
赵普：（淡然回视，并不退让）  
赵匡胤：（独白）当时在滁州城下，他也是用这样一双眼睛望着我。平日里也不觉得有多好看，怎么就是能把你魂儿都勾了去呢。  
赵匡胤：（大笑着揽过他肩膀）爱卿说的是，其实我也是这样想的……方才临时起意试你一试而已……  
赵光义：（翻白眼）二哥你还能更无聊一点吗？  
赵匡胤：（怒瞪）你小子……  
赵普：（默默递了块烤羊腿过去）官家快尝尝这个，别凉了。

第五幕·第一场  
【大宋建隆二年七月。御书房。】  
赵普：（呷了一口茶）官家今夜宴请禁军将帅，是要说兵权的事？  
赵匡胤：是啊。（有些感慨）我自认并非兔死狗烹、鸟尽弓藏之主，但是有些事情不得不做。只希望弟兄们多少能够体谅吧。  
赵普：（轻轻握住他的手）官家此举，是为大宋定长治久安之策，但又何尝不是为了保全兄弟情谊？事先把话说清楚，先小人后君子，总好过日后兵刃相见……诸位节帅皆是深明大义之人，定能理解官家一番苦心。  
赵普：（独白）元朗一向重情，我本来担心他会对麾下诸将过于信赖放纵，重蹈世宗的覆辙。现在他自己就能转过弯来，真是再好不过。  
赵匡胤：（揽住他）听你这么说，我心里舒坦多了。（调笑）卿真是朕的解语花呀。  
赵普：（脸一红）臣却不愿君为明皇之事。  
赵匡胤：（抚上他脸颊）也对，纵然我真能千里送荔枝博妃子一笑，恐怕你也是不肯受的。  
赵普：（叹）明皇之过本不在爱恋杨妃，而在贪图逸乐宠信奸邪，亲手断送了自己缔造的开元盛世……安史之乱已经过了二百多年，中原百姓至今却仍深受其苦。（神色郑重）我只希望千百年后，青史上记下的是陛下为天下万民重开太平的功业，而不是对我或其他人的……  
赵匡胤：我的则平内可抵三千佳丽，外可当十万雄兵，我还要找其他人做什么？  
赵普：（有些窘迫地合眼）……的偏爱。  
赵匡胤：我听王仁赡他们说，你在长安的时候，曾经重金搜求唐太宗皇帝的骸骨，安葬于昭陵之下。  
赵普：嗯，那是很多年前的事了。（惆怅）我生逢乱世，无缘得见贞观之盛，因而更加思慕前朝英主，不忍见其身后事如此凄凉……也不过竭己之所能，略尽绵薄之意罢了。  
赵普：（独白）不过现在我已经不再遗憾未生在贞观时了。没有这乱世，我也不会和元朗相知相许……别说一个太宗皇帝，便是拿古之尧舜来换，又怎么及得上他？  
赵匡胤：（搂紧怀里的人，口气莫名有点酸）莫要伤怀了……则平，既然上苍没能让你生在盛世，我便给你一个盛世，一个远比贞观、开元更好的盛世。（热气吹在耳边）你想不想要？  
赵普：（挑眉）只要官家给得起。  
赵匡胤：（失笑）我自己确实是给不起的，需要找人搭个伴。（凑过来，额头相抵）我要让后人说起大宋江山，就不能不提你的名字，你敢不敢应？  
赵普：（吻上他的唇）自然是……当仁不让。  
【半个时辰后。】  
赵匡胤：（抚摸怀中人的长发）过几日你生辰，我们去汴河边看灯可好？  
赵普：（精疲力尽）怎么突然想到这个？日子又不吉利，我家里人都不……  
赵匡胤：（凑上去亲他眼角）从今往后，有我年年陪你一起过。  
赵普：……好。

第五幕·第二场  
【大宋建隆二年七月。御书房。】  
赵匡胤：（有些不耐烦）则平，守信、审琦他们都是我的过命兄弟，绝不可能背叛我。你为什么一而再、再而三地进言，非要我收回他们的兵权不可呢？  
赵普：臣并不认为几位将军有谋反之心。（深吸一口气）可是陛下当年也曾是世宗的忠臣……  
赵匡胤：（独白）他说得轻描淡写，落在我耳朵里却只觉得肝胆欲裂。这等诛心之语，换了旁人怕是早已身首异处，可偏偏揭开我伤疤的人是他。  
赵匡胤：（语气森然）所以你就要朕向自己的兄弟挥动屠刀？  
赵普：（微讶）臣并无此意……为了大宋江山永固，兵权自然是要收回的。可是禁军诸将皆是开国元勋，若无罪妄加诛戮，岂不令天下寒心？  
赵匡胤：那你的意思是？  
赵普：臣以为可令其出守大藩，赐金帛田地以逸其志，结儿女之亲已安其心。待到来日征战四方时，再让他们为朝廷披甲统军也未尝不可，只是不可久掌兵权罢了。（小心翼翼）是臣之前没说清楚，才让官家误会。  
赵匡胤：……无碍，是我自己想岔了。  
赵匡胤：（独白）我自然知道则平并不是这个意思，只是听他提及世宗，胸中大恸……忍不住迁怒罢了。不过我也确实觉得，他是真能做出这种事情的人。当年我见赵则平在滁州城下为民请命，本以为他该是端方君子，可后来才发现他性格其实相当……阴狠。对，就是阴狠。兵变前我不过让王剑儿监视韩通动向，他却直接越过我下令灭其满门。他明知我对柴大哥怀愧，却还要对世宗幼子斩草除根，若不是仲询仗义收留了那孩子，还不知此事要如何收场。今日之事也是如此，他口口声声说有些事为了大宋江山不得不为，却丝毫不顾忌我最看重的兄弟情谊……也罢，他同我再怎么亲近也不过是个文人，有些事情他永远不会懂。  
赵普：兵权之事，还请官家尽快处理。  
赵匡胤：（颔首）过几日，我会在宫中宴请禁军将帅。  
赵普：（微笑）官家诚能如此，是社稷之福。  
赵匡胤：（独白）看着眼前这个男人幽深的眼睛，我心底突然掠过一个恶毒的念头：如果有一天，被我以大宋江山为名罢免的人变成了他自己，不知道他还能不能笑得这么“大义凛然”？——但我怎么会这样想？则平他做的一切——至少从表面上看来——都是为了我不是么。  
赵普：元朗。  
赵匡胤：（回过神来）何事？  
赵普：（咬了咬下嘴唇）过几日中元的时候，能抽空陪我去走走吗？  
赵匡胤：（挑眉）怎么要在鬼节那一天出去？若说要游玩，七夕岂不是更好。  
赵匡胤：（独白）按则平的说法，世宗如此厚待于我，我都会为了那个位置背叛他，所以我麾下诸将皆不可信……那我又凭什么相信他赵则平永远不会背叛我？就因为他还是我的枕边人？这也未免太可笑了。  
赵普：（神色一黯）也是，臣唐突了。

第六幕·第一场  
【大宋乾德四年五月。赵普宅。】  
赵普：（独白）有点困……夜已经很深，看来今天元朗不会过来了。读完这卷书就去睡觉吧。  
赵匡胤：这么晚了还不睡？  
赵普：（吓了一跳）官家来了多久？怎么也不唤我一声。  
赵匡胤：见我家娘子正用功，为夫怎好打扰。（把人搂进怀里，一把抽走他手中的书卷）《贞观政要》？你每天光忙国事就够辛苦的，回到府上早点休息才对，哪能看书看到这么晚。（在他腰间不住摩挲）又瘦了一圈，衣服都快撑不起来了……  
赵普：（脸颊飞上一抹红）不是你要群臣都如你般手不释卷，连武将都得多读书吗？我本来就不学无术，现在当了宰相，得赶紧把学问补上来，不然岂不是给你丢脸？  
赵匡胤：有什么丢脸的？（慢条斯理地解开他腰带搭扣）我的则平胸中有韬略，懂的都是关涉国计民生的大学问，岂是那些只会吟诗作赋的腐儒可比？便是将翰林院所有人捆在一起，（一把摘下他发冠掷到地上）也连你一根头发丝都比不上。  
赵普：……元朗，你这样会宠坏我的。  
赵匡胤：我·乐·意。（轻轻咬上他耳垂）你郎君今天要宠得你下不了床。  
【三天后。史馆。】  
赵普：（独白）也不知道元朗受了什么刺激，这几天我一看书他就跑过来捣乱，还把我家里的书都拿走了。今天我借口身体不适没跟他去玉津园宴射，偷空来史馆看看书吧……唔，架子上那本看起来很有意思，但是太高够不到啊。要不要找个人帮忙？  
卢多逊：（取下赵普看上的那本书，递到他手中）相公是想要这册书吗？  
赵普：啊，正是。请问你……  
卢多逊：（温和一笑）下官姓卢，名多逊，见任兵部郎中、知制诰。  
赵普：多谢卢郎中相助。  
卢多逊：举手之劳，相公不必介怀。  
赵普：（独白）奇怪，按说知制诰之职算官家近臣，我怎么却从未听元朗提过此人？但这种事一查便知，他既然清楚我的身份，肯定也不会出言骗我。  
赵普：卢郎中平日常来史馆看书吗？  
卢多逊：（苦笑）不瞒相公说，下官与史馆守吏相友善，曾听闻官家常来这里看书……  
赵普：（独白）原来又是一个想着攀龙附凤的。不过他肯把这份野心对我直言，倒也难能可贵。  
赵普：（笑）那你可曾遇上过圣驾没有？  
卢多逊：有幸遇上过几次，只是不知为何，官家却对下官甚是冷淡……平日草诏之事，也多委任于几位同僚，不及下官。下官思前想后，实在不知自己有什么地方触犯了圣意……今日既有缘得遇相公，万望相公为下官指点迷津……（深深一躬）  
赵普：（正色）圣上做事最公允不过，卢郎中若真是良材美玉，自然不会长久埋没。这件事我会跟官家提的，还望你不要为此生出怨怼之心。  
卢多逊：下官岂敢？（又深深一躬）先谢过相公提携之恩了！  
【次日。御书房。】  
赵普：元朗，你觉得知制诰卢多逊的为人如何？  
赵匡胤：（皱起眉头）怎么突然提起这个人？（上前按住他肩膀）他对你说什么了？  
赵普：（独白）元朗反应得这么强烈……看来是真的很不喜此人。  
赵普：我读了卢子让的文章策论，确有真才实学。官家平日最重儒士，不知为何偏偏对他很是冷落？  
赵匡胤：（深吸一口气）则平，这件事你不要再管了。你离他远一点。  
赵普：为何？  
赵匡胤：（努力压抑自己的情绪）姓卢的不是什么好东西，他对你不怀好意。  
赵普：（独白）又来了……官家你能别乱吃醋吗？  
赵普：我只是见过他一面而已……  
赵匡胤：（冷笑）看来是朕这几天做得不够，梓潼居然还有力气背着我跑去跟别的男人见面？（拦腰把人抱起来，往内室走）  
赵普：（独白）救命……这又唱的是哪一出……  
【半个时辰后。】  
赵匡胤：（心满意足地搂紧怀里的人）小脸这么白……刚才弄疼你了没有？  
赵普：（有气无力）我说，官家现在能告诉臣你对卢子让有什么不满吗？  
赵匡胤：靠赵则平你有完没完！（恶狠狠地啃他的嘴唇）非得让我做到你怀孕才肯闭嘴是吗！  
赵普：元朗，我并不是一定要你任用此人，我只是想知道你这么做的理由。（轻叹）我以为，你和我亲密无间，不会有任何事瞒着对方。  
赵匡胤：……我，我只是怕你难过。（安抚地拍了拍他的背）则平，我永远不会重用一个说你有操莽之心的小人。别再替他说话了，不值得。  
赵普：（独白）卢子让还真看得起我……等等，他居然还敢来求我提携，是什么给了他官家不会告诉我这件事的自信？但是元朗更没有理由骗……  
赵匡胤：（拈住他乳/尖，百般挑弄）过几日我便打发他出京，别再想这件事了。  
赵普：……唔。

第六幕·第二场  
【大宋乾德四年五月。御书房。】  
赵匡胤：（恼怒）如今乾德四年尚未过半，而这面铜镜明显并非新铸，为何镜背上会题有“乾德四年铸”的字样呢？  
赵普：官家息怒。（顿了顿）也许不独我大宋，前朝亦有使用过“乾德”年号的情况，这面镜子便出自……  
赵匡胤：荒谬！当初拟定年号的时候，我就特意吩咐宰相选一个前人未用过的！你是怎么办事的！  
赵匡胤：（独白）我其实知道此事与则平无关，毕竟他乾德二年才拜相。可谁让他是范质的学生，他不替死人受过，难道还是朕的错吗？  
赵普：（跪下）此事是臣之失，请官家责罚。  
赵匡胤：……你先起来。（戏谑）则平，你要是说得上这“乾德”年号究竟是哪朝哪代用过，这责罚便免了。要是说不上，两事并罚。  
赵普：（有些窘迫）官家恕罪，臣才疏学浅……  
赵匡胤：罢了罢了。（甩手）来人，把这面铜镜送到翰林院去，问问有谁知道来历？  
【片刻之后。】  
卢多逊：臣叩见官家。  
赵匡胤：免礼。卢卿可知这镜子从何而来？  
卢多逊：禀官家，除我大宋外，前蜀王衍也曾用“乾德”为年号。敢问官家这面铜镜可是从蜀地得到的？  
赵匡胤：（独白）此镜确实是我在花蕊夫人的妆奁中看到的，没想到他连这点都能看出来。以前每次召对，无论我与他讨论哪一本书，卢多逊都能应答如流。他这份才学，则平拍马都比不上啊。  
赵匡胤：（微笑）正是如此。卢卿博闻多识，真令人佩服——看来我大宋朝的宰相，还是要用你这样的读书人为好。  
卢多逊：（吓了一跳）臣不敢！臣这些见闻不过是小道，怎能比得上赵相公元佐之功？  
赵匡胤：卢卿就是太谦虚了。（声音沉了沉）赵普，你过来。  
赵匡胤：（独白）我只是戏言两句，看他整张小脸都白了。不过是个宰相的位置，竟恋栈如此。  
赵普：（依言走到桌案前）官家？  
赵匡胤：（拈起一支毛笔，浓浓地蘸满墨水）抬起头来，站着别动。（提笔向赵普脸上点去）  
赵匡胤：（独白）看着他瞬间瞪大的眼睛，我莫名觉得有点心虚。但我为什么要心虚？他是臣，我是君。乾德这个年号没有选好，下了我的面子，我也要下一下他的面子，不过是礼尚往来而已。  
赵匡胤：朕跟你说过多少次了？要你读书，读书！你总是当耳旁风！你看看卢卿，再看看你自己，简直是云泥之别！再这样下去，别说你这个宰相的脸，就是朕这个皇帝的脸也被你丢尽了！  
赵普：（咬紧了下唇，并不说话）  
赵匡胤：（抹了半天终于丢下笔，揉了揉手腕）知道错了吗？  
赵普：臣……臣知错了。  
赵匡胤：（咳咳）知道错就好，你先下去吧，朕就不再另罚你了。  
【赵普下。】  
赵匡胤：（独白）我今天确实是一时气愤，做得有些孟浪了。下次给他画花脸，还是要挑没有外人的时候。则平生我的气，哄一哄就好。可是他素来睚眦必报，要是因此迁怒到卢子让身上，那就是我的过错了。  
赵匡胤：（正色）卢卿，今日此事勿让第四个人知道。  
卢多逊：官家放心，臣有分寸。  
【次日。早朝。】  
赵匡胤：自从我灵机一动，将官帽改作展脚幞头之后，朝会上交头接耳的情况大大减少。可不知为何，今日群臣却喧闹如此……  
赵匡胤：（清了清嗓子）诸卿……（突然呛住）  
赵匡胤：（独白）真是见了鬼了！赵则平昨天回去怎么没洗脸？他今天顶着这张大花脸来上朝是想做什么？向朕示威？妈/的你不要脸老子还要脸呢！  
赵匡胤：（声音从牙缝里挤出来）今日无事，退朝。赵普，你留下。  
【片刻之后。御书房。】  
赵匡胤：相公今天好大的架子。  
赵普：雷霆雨露俱是君恩，官家留下来的东西，臣岂敢擅动。  
赵匡胤：（嗤笑一声）好吧，朕现在恩准你洗脸。（提声）给相公打盆水来！  
赵普：（站着不动）  
赵匡胤：怎么？等着朕亲手伺候你？  
赵普：……臣不敢。  
赵匡胤：（独白）其实我本来打算今天向则平道歉的，可不知怎么又变成了这样……哎，都怪他脾气太硬，让我今天在满朝文武面前丢脸……他怎么就不能给我省点心呢……  
赵匡胤：（突然开口）你哭什么？  
赵普：臣没有……  
赵匡胤：（强硬地扳过他肩膀）没哭你背抖得这么厉害？  
赵匡胤：（独白）我就想他向我服个软，一句话就行。有了这个台阶我立马把他搂在怀里好好地哄，怎么做小伏低都没问题。可是他……  
赵普：（疲惫地笑了笑）臣无状，请官家责罚。

第七幕·第一场  
【大宋开宝六年八月。福宁殿。】  
赵普：（独白）呜，头好痛……记得我刚才是……一脚踏空从待漏院门前的台阶上摔下来了？  
赵匡胤：（紧张）则平，你醒了？有没有哪里觉得不舒服？  
赵普：无事。（环顾四周）怎么是在寝宫……早朝的时辰已经过了？  
赵匡胤：（叹气）你都这样了，我哪还有心思上朝？幸好刚才医官使说了没事……（把他在怀里拥紧了些）则平，你吓坏我了。  
赵普：是我不好。（握住他的手）也不知道今天怎么就这样不小心。  
赵普：（独白）现在想起来，今天早上起来我就觉得心慌得厉害，好像有什么特别不好的事情要发生似的。出门前还特意找出元朗以前送我的那块玉戴上……  
赵普：（往自己腰间摸了一下，皱起眉头）  
赵匡胤：怎么了？  
赵普：我戴的那块玉不见了……  
赵匡胤：莫急。（安抚地拍了拍他后背）刚才抱你过来的时候走得仓促，也许不小心落在路上了也说不定。我这就让他们去找。  
【半个时辰后。】  
赵普：（独白）内侍行首王继恩带人找了半天，最后还是在待漏院的台阶上寻到了我的玉。可惜的是它已然碎成两段，应该便是我摔倒的时候跌落的。  
赵匡胤：则平，不要伤心了。（摸摸他的脸）我来日送你一块更好的玉。  
赵普：那不一样。（惆怅）这是我们刚认识的时候你送给我的……早知道我今天就不戴着它了……  
【闪回。十七年前。】  
赵匡胤：店家，这块玉给我包起来……嗯，先打一个平安穗儿。  
赵普：（调侃）节帅是要买来送给哪位佳人？  
赵匡胤：（微微一笑）远在天边，近在眼前……你说呢？  
赵普：（独白）我顿觉双颊烧得滚烫，任他将那块玉放在我手心，竟连一句话都说不出来。  
赵匡胤：（温柔）只愿上苍庇佑，护我的则平长命百岁，岁岁平安。  
【闪回结束。】  
赵普：（独白）我兀自沉浸在回忆中，却见眼前的人神色突变。  
赵普：元朗？  
赵匡胤：（牢牢锁住怀中人，声音颤抖）……对不起。  
赵普：（独白）我想要抬头看清他现在的表情，却被元朗一把掩住了眼睛。本能的挣扎中似有滚烫的温度落在我脖颈上，刹时间止住了我所有的动作。我太难以想象这样的画面，记忆里他总是山峙渊渟的沉稳模样，何尝有如此失态落泪的时候……  
赵匡胤：千错万错都是我的错……再给我个机会，不要离开我好不好？  
赵普：（独白）胸口一阵钝痛，我清楚他这句话肯定不是对我说的……毕竟今日之事哪有他半分过错？但我已经不能像当年那么坚决地说出“宁可从来没和他在一起过”了。我不知道自己离开他会变成什么样子，我做不到。如果在我身上寻找那个人的影子能让他好受点，那么我愿意认输，我接受。  
赵普：元朗，我在。我不会离开的……我永远不会离开你。

第七幕·第二场  
【大宋开宝六年八月。御书房。】  
赵匡胤：如今正是用人之时，吕卿奈何请辞？  
吕余庆：陛下容禀，臣并非不愿继续为朝廷效力……只是臣近来沉疴缠身，力不从心。便是勉力为官，也不过尸位素餐罢了。还望陛下开恩，准臣归乡养疾。  
赵匡胤：（独白）归乡养疾？不过是借口罢了。他在这个当口求致仕，显然是不满我对则……赵普的处置。若不是吕余庆来了这出，我还真不知道他俩的关系什么时候好成这样——昨日我一时气急脱口而出的那句“结党营私”，倒也没有冤枉人。  
赵匡胤：唉，世人都道吕卿是德才兼备的君子，朕本来打算虚相位以待君呐。  
赵匡胤：（独白）如今是不可能了……只除首恶是不够的，还要将党羽都剪除殆尽才好。若早知道这两人……不待吕余庆自己来请辞，我便连他一起罢了。  
吕余庆：臣自知不足担此重任，有负陛下所托。  
赵匡胤：（似笑非笑）吕卿尚且自谦如此，那朕这朝堂上还有谁担得起？  
吕余庆：（长叹）凤凰去后，帝梧已空。（苦笑）恐怕再也没有人能担得起了。  
赵匡胤：（独白）我只觉得一股火气直窜上脑门……看来我还是对赵则平太过宽宥，事到如今居然还有人敢在我面前替他说话！  
赵匡胤：（冷漠）吕卿真会说笑，朕身边却不曾有过什么凤凰。依卿之见，难道满朝人才济济，都比不得一个专横跋扈、阴险狠毒的小人？  
吕余庆：（深吸一口气）陛下说这样伤人的话，是想说服臣，还是想骗自己？  
赵匡胤：（暴怒）吕余庆！  
吕余庆：这十七年来，则平他对大宋如何，对陛下又如何……（有些悲哀）连臣这个外人都看得清楚，陛下又怎么会不明白？臣不敢劝官家收回成命，只求莫再伤他了……否则来日后悔的，恐怕还是陛下自己……  
赵匡胤：（拍案而起）吕余庆！你给朕滚出去！明天不用你来上朝了！  
吕余庆：……臣告退。  
【吕余庆下。】  
赵匡胤：（独白）我上次这样怒火中烧，还是在赵普家里遇到李崇矩的时候吧？哼，“则平”这个名字也是他们能叫的？他有的东西都是我给的，他全身上下每一寸都是我的！哪怕……哪怕我现在不要他了，也轮不到别人来碰！  
【半个时辰后。政事堂。】  
赵匡胤：（独白）赶走姓吕的之后我出门散心，不知不觉间竟走来此处。远远望见赵则平一袭紫衣倚坐在桌案前，似在查看什么。有那么一会儿我觉得好像又回到了跟他不曾生出芥蒂的时候……我会快步走上去，从背后揽住他纤细的腰，而他总是转过脸来搂我的脖子，笑得好像握住了一整个天下。  
赵匡胤：（声音不由得柔和了些）在看什么？  
赵普：（慌忙收起手中的物件，转身行礼）陛下。  
赵匡胤：（抬高嗓门）朕问你在看什么！  
赵匡胤：（独白）看到他这副对我避之唯恐不及的样子，我就气不打一处来——从什么时候开始，他瞒着我的事情越来越多了？  
赵普：（攥紧了手心）只是臣的私事……唔……  
赵匡胤：（将他扯入怀中，狂暴地啃咬他的嘴唇，直到见血才停下来）把你手里的东西给我，不要让朕说第二次。  
赵普：（声音轻微却坚定）不。  
赵匡胤：（独白）我终于失去耐心，直接将赵则平的手指一根根掰开，再也不顾忌会不会弄伤弄痛了他。他攥得太紧，即使是我也费了好一番力气。好不容易取出来，却发现只是块稀松平常的玉佩，我顿时有种被耍了的感觉。  
赵匡胤：（皱眉）这是什么玩意儿？  
赵普：……这是我的。（声音陡然尖锐起来。）还给我。  
赵匡胤：（独白）多少天了，我还是头一次见他这么激动。本来以为这人已经全无心肝，无论我对他说多么难听的话，都不会有回应呢……如今倒真是意外之“喜”啊。  
赵匡胤：（嗤笑一声）还你就是了。（手上使力，硬生生将那块玉掰成两段。）给。  
赵匡胤：（独白）他并没有伸手去接。难堪的沉默让整个房间都空旷下来，我突然觉得有点儿懊恼。正打算说些什么敷衍过去，却见眼前的人居然笑了笑。  
赵普：（脸上褪尽了所有血色，只有微扬的唇角嫣红）不过是个玩意儿，官家既然看得上，留着便是了。  
赵匡胤：（独白）很久之后我依然忘不了他当时的眼睛，看不出多少伤心难过，只是空空荡荡的神色，空到……连一滴泪容不下。

第八幕·第一场  
【大宋开宝九年三月。洛阳。】  
赵普：（独白）自从我二十岁那年全家迁居到洛阳，就在这里扎了根。只是过了不久我就离家去了西北谋生，遇到元朗之后又长住汴京，是以直到今日才有了好好看看这片“故土”的机会。这种感觉，还真是奇妙呢。  
赵匡胤：（夹起一筷子面条）这家店做得最地道，别处吃不到的。（笑眯眯）要不要尝尝？  
赵普：啊，好的。（乖乖地张嘴任他喂）是很不错。  
赵普：（独白）好像西巡以来元朗的心情一直都很好……嗯，毕竟是衣锦还乡嘛。虽然因为官家急着回来，多少有点劳民伤财……  
赵匡胤：则平？（又夹了一筷子菜过来）在想什么呢？  
赵普：我在想……（微微一笑）郎君猜猜看？  
赵匡胤：哈哈，肯定是在想我。  
赵普：（脸红）……嗯，算是吧。  
赵普：（独白）虽然跟他也可以说是老夫老……妻了，但有时候还是会不太好意思。刚才就觉得店家看我俩的眼神有些微妙……哎算了，反正就这么一餐饭的工夫，随元朗去吧。  
赵匡胤：（从背后揽住他的腰）明明跟我朝夕相见，娘子怎么还一直想着？  
赵普：（有些羞愤）朝夕相见又怎么？你平日就从来不想我？  
赵匡胤：莫恼，莫恼。（声音里满是笑意）我不闹你了，先吃饭。  
【半个时辰后。】  
赵普：官家这是要去哪？  
赵匡胤：带我媳妇儿过门啊。  
赵普：……回你家老宅吗？  
赵匡胤：（挽住他的手，十指交扣）是我们家老宅。  
赵普：夹马营？（突然笑起来）我那天去翻了翻新修的我朝国史，上面写着某人刚出生的时候，是满室红光，香气经宿不散呢……（遗憾地摇摇头）只可惜今天再怎么看，也看不出“体有金色三日不变”的样子了……哈哈……  
赵匡胤：（佯怒）反了天了！竟敢嫌弃你官人脸黑？（终于绷不住，也笑了出来）都是史官附会，我当初真生成那样，说不定就给爹娘当妖怪扔了。哪有一生下来，就知道谁是天子，谁是宰相的道理？  
赵普：说的是……不过我有时候觉得，就算别人不知道，元朗你也是知道的。（深吸一口气）我们第一次在滁州见面的时候，你就说我有“王佐之才”，你还记得吗？  
赵匡胤：我当时是这样说的。（将他揽入怀里）则平，我这么说是想引起你的注意，把你留在我身边。只是我并没有想到，这句话后来会成了真。  
赵普：不，你知道。（咬了咬唇）你什么都知道……我认得你二十年了，你从来不会犯错。你没有打过一场败仗，你清楚朝堂上每个人的心思。我原本以为这只是你天纵英明，但是太过了，即使是你，也不可能仅凭天分就做到这个程度……元朗，所有这些事情，都是你在你以前说过的那个“前世”知道的吗？  
赵匡胤：……对。（搂紧了怀中的人）原谅我以前没跟你说清楚，我……我是重新活过一次的人。过去我确实大致地知道将来会发生什么。  
赵普：（皱眉）你说的是“过去”……  
赵匡胤：（平静）在我对那个“过去”的记忆里，三年前我失去了你。而我自己，也并没有活过今年。而现在，事情发生了变化……所以我已经不能知道将来会发生什么了。  
赵普：（独白）听到那句“并没有活过今年”，我只觉得好像一柄重锤敲打在胸口，痛得几乎说不出话来。  
赵普：（哽咽）怎么会……你还这么年轻……  
赵匡胤：五十岁，也不算年轻了。（安抚地拍着他的背）别怕，我“回来”不就是为了改变这个？只要你还陪在我身边，连阎王都不能带我走。我还要带我的则平回幽州归宁呢……  
赵普：（死死抱住他）嗯。  
【片刻后。】  
赵匡胤：（抬手为他擦去眼泪）莫哭了，今天出来本打算带你好好玩的，结果反倒惹得你伤心。  
赵普：（勾了勾嘴角）其实我更愿意知道这些事情……本来就应该我们两个人一起面对啊。（仰起脸）元朗，回去把以前的事都告诉我吧。  
赵匡胤：……嗯，这是自然。  
赵普：（独白）笼罩在我心底最深处的阴云，到今日终于彻底散去了。想到以前我居然吃了这么久“自己”的醋……真是让人哭笑不得。幸好现在知道还来得及，元朗所说的“过去”，既然已经改变了第一次，当然也可以改变第二次。有他在我身边，哪怕是天命，也没有什么好畏惧的。我们会有收复燕云的那日，一定会的。

第八幕·第二场  
【大宋开宝九年三月。洛阳。】  
赵匡胤：（独白）我以前从没想过，有朝一日我站在他门外，也会生出种类似“近乡情怯”的念头。三年了……这三年来我没有一天不念着他。他呢，他一个人过得好不好？他偶尔也会想起我吗？他会为我难过吗？则平……你能原谅我吗？  
赵普：（恭谨地施礼）陛下降临，臣有失远迎，望官家恕罪。  
赵匡胤：（忙箭步上前把他扶起来）则平……你瘦了许多……  
赵匡胤：（独白）这样揽着他，好像一不小心他就会从我怀里飘走……这几年他到底是怎么过来的……  
赵普：谢官家体恤。（不着痕迹地挣开他的手）臣瞧着圣容也颇为清减，还望陛下以江山万民为念，保重龙体。  
赵匡胤：（皱眉）则平，我们三年没见了，你非要这么生分地跟我说话？  
赵普：……臣只是恪守君臣之分而已。（淡漠）不然官家要臣如何呢？  
赵匡胤：（独白）我只想要我的则平还像以前一样，对我撒娇对我微笑，甚至跟我别扭跟我吵架也好……是从什么时候开始，他在我面前就只剩下君君臣臣这一套？我究竟是怎么把自己心尖上的人逼到这一步的？  
赵匡胤：（再次将他揽入怀中）你和我之间，从来不只是君臣。则平，你是……  
赵普：（咬紧嘴唇）请陛下不要再说了……那些年少轻狂的错误，既然官家已经迷途知返，何苦还要回头呢？  
赵匡胤：则平，我这辈子就这样喜欢过你一个人，没有谁能说这是错误——即使是你自己，也不行。  
赵普：（苦笑）这份君恩臣实在消受不起，还请官家另寻高明……唔……  
赵匡胤：（独白）好像还是用这样的方式堵住他的嘴比较快。唇齿相接的时候，我只觉得浑身发烫，积攒了三年的思念烈火般卷遍了全身。不够，仅仅是亲吻的话远远不够。想要狠狠地占有他，想要把他锁在身边再也不放开……我仅剩的理智告诫自己应该先和他说清楚，这个念头却很快被欲望淹没了。  
【片刻后。内室。】  
赵匡胤：（独白）就在我正打算除去他中衣的时候，突然对上了则平荒凉的眼神……就好像当头一瓢冷水，浇得我整个人都清醒过来。随后涌起来的是深深的懊悔，我知道自己再一次把事情搞砸了。  
赵普：（咳了几声，有些艰难地坐起身来）官家不继续了？  
赵匡胤：（小心翼翼地搂住他）抱歉……则平，我只是情不自禁……我太想念你了。  
赵普：（轻笑）陛下何必如此介怀？罪臣如今虽然不能为国效力，能伴君枕席也是荣幸之至。（伸手去解他衣领）只要官家不嫌弃臣年老色衰，臣一定好好伺候……  
赵匡胤：赵则平！（一把抓住他的手）则平，不要这样轻贱自己好不好？（哽咽）你……你是我最心爱的人，一直都是。  
赵普：（叹气）元朗，我这么着跟你说吧。曾经我恨不能把一颗心掏出来捧在手上给你，可你不要。现在它被揉过、摔过、踩过，已经不是原来的模样了。我没办法再把它完好无缺地交给你了……我给得起的，也就这么一副身体罢了。  
赵匡胤：（独白）他说的每一个字，都化作利刃，在我胸口不住翻搅。明明是血肉模糊的痛，偏偏意识还如此清醒，只能眼睁睁地任他继续说下去。  
赵普：你想要对我做什么都好……只要官家之后能放过我，让我做什么都行。我很累了，没有力气难过，也没有力气怨恨。（低声）元朗，当初是你说好聚好散，是你说对我仁至义尽。我接受了，我再不会不知好歹地缠着你了……你也别再回来招惹我了……  
赵匡胤：（不知什么时候已经泪流满面）则平……都是我的错，是我伤了你。你打我骂我，怎么样都好，就是别再不理我了……我不能让你离开，你跟我回汴京，我们重新开始好不好？  
赵普：（深吸一口气）官家是要罢黜晋王？  
赵匡胤：我……  
赵匡胤：（独白）他这句话说出来，我整个人气势都为之一夺。则平在我面前素来是温柔体贴的，很少看见他这样冰冷而刚硬的模样——这本是他面对敌人时才有的姿态。  
赵普：（微微笑起）元朗，国事如棋盘，你既然走了这一步，便只能落子无悔。不要再儿女情长，英雄气短了。天下很大，北汉、契丹……还有许多事情等着你去做。（语声温柔下来）滁州那场相遇，我不曾后悔。与你相知相许乃至肌肤相亲，我也不曾后悔。翌日大宋江山一统万民安乐，青史之上世代传颂君英主之名，那时候就算我们不在一起了，也和在一起一样。  
赵匡胤：（独白）我知道自己心上的那个空洞再也无法填上了，但至少我终于明白自己到底失去了什么。如果可以重来一次，我……  
赵匡胤：（轻轻吻上他的唇）我知道，我都知道。现在让我抱一会儿，好吗？  
赵普：……嗯。

尾声  
【大宋某年某月某日。幽州。】  
王继英：（轻轻卷起帘子）先生，官家来看你了。  
赵普：（独白）元朗已经去了三年，可是每次说起“官家”的时候，我第一个想到还是他。  
赵普：（温和地笑了笑）快请。  
赵德昭：（熟门熟路地在床边坐下）我瞧着相父神色有些疲惫，可是昨夜没休息好吗？  
赵普：嗯……臣昨天晚上做了个噩梦，也许是魇着了。  
赵德昭：（关切）可要紧吗？我去传医官来给相父看看……  
赵普：不必了。（笑着摇头）臣只是梦见自己不知怎么惹恼了先皇，被他指着鼻子骂道“你这专权贪财不学无术的卑鄙小人，朕不要你当宰相了，你给我滚出汴梁去”……结果臣真不争气，连申辩一句都不曾，就给吓醒了。  
赵德昭：（噗嗤一笑）哎呀，梦都是反的。爹爹哪舍得这样？他疼相父还来不及呢！  
赵普：是啊，不过是个梦。  
赵普：（独白）我知道这并不是梦，而是我和元朗一起经历过的“前世”。以前我以为他说的“三年前我失去了你”指的是我因为疾病或意外先他去世，他也是一直这样暗示我的。现在我想起了一切，终于明白元朗为什么要把这件事瞒着我……只是那又有什么关系呢？前世我都可以原谅，何况是如此圆满的今生——来日泉下相见，定要将这件事好好跟他说道说道。  
赵德昭：我今天来，还有件事要问问相父的意思。按爹爹留下的遗旨，是想要来日与你合葬……但我看长乐和景阳他们几个，似乎更希望相父能归葬幽州故里……  
赵普：（笑）那臣便斗胆向官家讨一个死同穴。  
赵德昭：（郑重）我知道了，儿臣定不负相父所托。  
赵普：你这孩子……近日朝中可有什么大事？  
赵德昭：（笑）朝中清闲，我们赵家倒是有两件大事。  
赵普：愿闻其详。  
赵德昭：一是惟吉的娘子有了身孕，医官去诊过，已经两月了。  
赵普：（微笑）恭喜官家要做祖父了。  
赵德昭：是啊。（突然笑起来）二是德昌新近迷恋上一个说鼓儿词的女子，正张罗着要把她娶进门当正妻呢。  
赵普：哦？晋王知道了吗？  
赵德昭：哈哈，三叔气得要命，扬言要打断他的腿……那小子现在不敢回家，就天天来缠着我，求我早点封个爵，好把他从晋王府放出去。  
赵普：（大笑）清官难断家务事啊，不知官家打算如何处理？  
赵德昭：其实我觉得这种事德昌他自己喜欢最要紧，又不是三叔要娶妻不是？再说那小娘子我也见过一面，确实又标致又乖巧，挺招人喜欢的……啊，她是姓李呢，还是姓刘……这个倒记不得了。  
【闪回。后周显德三年十月。】  
赵普：节帅，你这一生最想做的事情是什么？  
赵匡胤：只希望有朝一日天下太平，你和我的孩子，再也不用打仗了。


End file.
